


Time Travelling Todd

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [84]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon? What's A Canon?, Chaos, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Why does the weird shit always happen to Jason?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jason Todd & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 30
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should be doing at 2 AM: Sleeping.  
> Things that I am doing at 2 AM: Embroidering a sock on a sock and then writing this. 
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello (or see my occasional dumb embroidery)! I love hearing from y'all.

Jason stared up at the man in front of him, a guy who rivaled  _ Bruce _ in size, with a badass leather jacket and a weird red helmet with white eyes. Despite not being able to see the guy’s face, Jason could tell that he was surprised, and Jason put his fists up, asking, “Who the fuck are you? Are you working for Falcone?”

The man was silent for a moment, then, almost to himself, muttered, “Fuck, this is weird.”

Then the guy brought his hands up and pulled his helmet off, revealing a red domino like Jason’s on a face that was somehow familiar despite Jason being about 70% certain he had never seen the guy before. Jason narrowed his eyes behind his mask and the guy stated, “I’m Red Hood. And you, kid, are 15 years in the future.”

Jason straightened up, scowling, and asked, “How do you know? And isn’t Red Hood the Joker?”

Red Hood muttered something rude about the Joker, then answered, “I stole the name to spite that clown fucker. And as to how I know that you’re in the future, well… Let’s just say that you and I go way back.”

Something in his tone made Jason think that Red Hood was hiding something and he scowled deeper, spitting, “Prove it.”

Red Hood raised an eyebrow behind his domino, but tucked his helmet under one arm, stating, “Your name is Jason Peter Todd, your birthday is August 16th, and when you were 12, you tried to steal the tires from the Batmobile so you could buy food, but got caught by Batman, who bought you dinner and took you to Ma Gunn’s School for Boys, not realizing that it was a front for a crime school. Shit happened and you ended up getting adopted by the Bat himself and becoming the second Robin. You like reading, baking, and pointy objects, and you keep a stash of granola bars under your bed that you don’t tell anyone about, not even Alfred, though you suspect that he knows anyway because it’s  _ Alfred _ and he knows everything. You go up to the attic and use the second window to smoke without anyone knowing. That enough?”

Jason stepped back, blinking in surprise, then asked, “How- How do you know all that?”

Red Hood’s eyebrow rose even higher and he smirked slightly, answering, “Like I said, kid, I know  _ you _ .”

His smirk set alarm bells ringing in Jason’s mind and his jaw dropped open in surprise as he realized why the older man was so familiar. He stepped forward, examining the man’s face, and felt almost dizzy as he noted the scar on Red Hood’s left temple, fainter than but otherwise identical to the one on Jason’s temple. His legs gave out under him and he sat down hard, voice faint as he stated, “Wow. I got big.”

His older self laughed, then stated, “Yeah, we did. Let’s get you back to the Cave. You’re in for an adventure.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Cave hadn’t changed much from how Jason remembered it. There was more stuff in it, along with a whole wall of glass cases with all sorts of uniforms in them, but it was still a relief to see that a lot of the big things were still the same. Older-Jason made a beeline towards the Batcomputer, where Jason could see someone reviewing security camera footage on the screen and Jason followed him, eager to see how Bruce or Alfred or even Dick had changed in the 15 years he had travelled forward. Instead of Bruce, Alfred, or Dick, however, there was a cute, unfamiliar man in his twenties curled up in the chair, taking notes with one hand and typing something on a tablet with the other. Older-Jason leaned against the back of the chair, looking down at the man, and stated lightly, “I thought you were taking tonight off, Baby Bird.”

The man made a distracted humming noise, eyes flickering across the screen, and answered absently, “Well, that’s on you, Jay.”

Older-Jason rolled his eyes dramatically, then poked the man’s head. The man batted at his hand, eyes never leaving the screen, and Older-Jason poked him again, then again, until the man turned to scowl at Older-Jason. Older-Jason grinned and stepped slightly to the side, causing the man’s eyes to fall onto Jason. The man’s eyebrow rose and Jason shifted awkwardly, feeling a blush trying to creep up his neck as he mentally cursed puberty. Older-Jason gave him a knowing smirk and Jason scowled at him as the man closed his eyes, asking, “Jay, where did you get a child version of yourself?”

Older-Jason shrugged, grinning unrepentantly, and answered, “I stumbled across him in a warehouse in the Bowery. He’s 14. I don’t remember ever time-travelling, but my memories aren’t great, so...”

The man muttered a few choice words under his breath, then turned back to the computer and paused his security footage, instead pulling up case files with dates that Jason recognized. Jason stepped forward, peering over the man’s shoulder, and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Pulling up all the casefiles from the year you came from to see if you reported time travel at any point. If not, that tells us that either you returned to the same point without any memory of this, you came from an alternate universe, or something’s gone horribly wrong with the timestream. I don’t recall any mentions of time travel, but it’s been awhile since I’ve gone through the cases, so I may have either missed or forgotten it.”

Jason looked at him curiously and queried, “You go through old cases?”

The man shrugged one shoulder and absently explained, “I thrive on knowledge and information.”

Older-Jason gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like “Stalker” and Jason tipped his head, asking, “Who are you?”

“Tim Drake. You probably know me as that weird little neighbor kid who ‘accidentally’ spilled soda all over that asshole rich guy at Bruce’s last birthday gala. Or… Hmm. You may not have seen me yet. Jay, any input?”

Older-Jason looked thoughtful, then answered, “I think the first time I noticed you was when I was… 13?”

Tim nodded and turned back to Jason, continuing, “You’ve probably seen me photographing you and B while you guys were out as Batman and Robin. I always wore a gray hoodie and had a fancy camera?”

Jason blinked, recalling a person squished between AC units on top of a hotel building with a camera, then comparing it to his memory of an absolutely tiny little kid in a pristine suit, innocence practically oozing out of his pores as he looked up at a fuming businessman with soda all over the pants of his no-doubt absurdly expensive suit. Jason couldn’t help but smile at the memory and compared the kid in his memories to the man in front of him. There was a definite resemblance and, after a moment, Jason asked, “So, uh, how’d you end up here?”

Tim smiled sharply, then stated, “I figured out your identities when I was 9, started stalking you guys while you were on patrol and then, when I was 12, I blackmailed Bruce into letting me join you guys.”

Jason blinked, turning the words over in his head, and slowly asked, “And it… worked?”

“Eh. Kinda. B underestimated my stubbornness, a mistake that he still makes to this day, and I stole a suit and went out anyway. After that, he agreed on a certain set of standards that I have no doubt he thought were impossible, not that it did him any good, because when I set my mind on something, there is nothing and no one on this planet or any other that will stop me from achieving my goal. So, much to his displeasure, I became a vigilante and have since had a rather…  _ interesting _ career as Red Robin.”

Older-Jason snorted and cut in, “That’s one way of putting it, Baby Bird.”

Tim rolled his eyes, then turned back to the case files and continued skimming them. Older-Jason stretched, then turned to Jason and stated, “Well, he’s going to be in that little rabbit hole for a while, so we should go get changed. You can borrow some of Damian’s clothes.”

Jason hesitated, but followed Older-Jason, wondering who the hell Damian was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, Jason was sitting in the kitchen, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Older-Jason was across from him, a mug in his own hands, and Jason finally asked, “Who’s Damian?”

Older-Jason took a sip of his hot chocolate, looking thoughtful, then answered, “He’s your little brother. Robin number… I’m gonna say 4 and a half, since Steph always complains about being included in the Robin count, but also complains about not being included, so yeah. Robin number 4.5.”

Jason’s eyes widened and he asked, “Wait, 4? Who’s the third one?”

Older-Jason’s eyes went distant and he stared down at his cup, stating, “Tim. He, uh, he took over Robin after I- You-  _ We  _ got… hurt.”

His tone sent shivers down Jason’s spine and Older-Jason hesitated, then looked at Jason and stated, “I don’t know if you’ll remember this once we get you back to when and/or where you belong, but if you do… Don’t go to Ethiopia. Just. Don’t. No matter how much you think you need to, don’t. She’s not… It wasn’t worth it.”

His expression was haunted and, for the first time, Jason met his eyes and realized that Older-Jason’s eyes were teal, not the blue that Jason’s were. Older-Jason looked away, fiddling with the gold ring he was wearing, and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence for a long moment before Jason asked, “So, uh, where’s B?”

Part of him feared that Older-Jason would tell him that Bruce was dead, but that fear was quickly alleviated as Older-Jason answered, “Probably still out on patrol with Damian. He’s been out of town for a few days, so he’ll probably be out later than usual unless one of us calls him. Want me to?”

Jason took a sip of his cocoa, considering, then replied, “I guess. Where’s Di-”

Jason’s question was cut off with him being half-tackled in the familiar all-consuming octopus  death squeeze hug from Hell. Jason wheezed as the air was crushed out of his lungs by his older brother and he just barely managed to not spill his cocoa all over himself, griping, “Christ, Dickie, can’t you just say hello like a normal person?”

Older-Jason’s expression said that no, Dick couldn’t, and Dick just squeezed Jason tighter, his breaths hitching like-

“Are you crying? Why are you crying? Did something happen?”

Dick startled at Jason’s words, then answered, “I’m okay. It’s just… It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you like this.”

Older-Jason muttered something that sounded rude under his breath and Dick rounded on him, arguing, “I didn’t hug you like this when you came back because I didn’t want to get shot, stabbed, or punched! Do you want me to hug you now? Because I will! I’ll come over there and hug you right now!”

Older-Jason looked baffled, asking, “Was that supposed to be a threat? Because that sounded like a threat.”

Jason squirmed in Dick’s grip and Dick finally released him, wiping his eyes and stated, “Tim called all of us to let us know what was going on. B and Dami are cutting their patrol short to come see you.”

Older-Jason snorted and leaned back in his chair, commenting, “Bet the Demon Brat isn’t too happy about that.”

Dick shrugged and Older-Jason turned his attention to Jason, warning, “If he pulls a knife on you, just know that he probably won’t use it and if he does, it’ll be somewhere non-vital.”

Jason scanned his older counterpart’s face, looking for the tells that he was joking, and found none, prompting him to ask, “Um. What?”

Older-Jason smirked, then looked to the doorway as soft, but deliberately audible footsteps sounded. Then a girl with short black hair walked over to the fridge, taking out a jug of milk. She retrieved a cup from the cabinet, then poured herself a cup of milk and put the jug away, moving to sit beside Older-Jason. She studied Jason silently and Older-Jason introduced, “Jason, this is Cass, our sister. Cass, this is-”

“Baby Jason.”

Older-Jason laughed at Cass’s words and answered, “Yep. He’s me.”

Cass nodded, taking a drink of her milk, then leaned her head against Older-Jason’s shoulder, stating, “Cute.”

Jason’s brows furrowed and he asked, “How many damn kids does B have now?”

Laughter filled the room and Jason soon answered, “Honest answer? We don’t know either. It depends on how you define that category. Legally, currently 6. Emotionally, I think probably at least double digits. I mean, Dick, Babs, us, Tim, Cass, Steph, Damian, Colin, Duke, Jon, Conner, Harper, Carrie, Captain Marvel, honestly, plus however the fuck Terry fits into this mess. And if we want to keep going, pretty much all of his kid’s friends have been unofficially adopted as like, secondary children, I guess?”

Jason blinked in surprise, then stated, “That’s… A lot. I don’t know who most of those people are.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll probably meet most of them. If word’s got out that you’re here, the whole flock of nosy assholes will descend on the Manor like a swarm of locusts. Or, if you’re still here on Friday, we’re having a family picnic and you can meet the whole extended shitshow.”

His eyes gleamed with an expression that told Jason he was very much looking forward to introducing Jason to the ‘whole extended shitshow’, which, given what Jason knew about himself, meant that he should probably be scared. His temptation to interrogate Older-Jason was stymied by a wonderfully familiar voice stating, “My word, Master Jason. I see you’ve taken after Master Bruce. I certainly hope you have run this decision past Master Tim.”

Older-Jason looked mock-offended and Jason twisted in his seat so he could look at Alfred, who looked a bit like he’d seen a ghost once he saw Jason’s face. Older-Jason gave a soft laugh and explained, “Yeah, I kinda picked up a baby me. Don’t worry, we’re going to put him back when and where he belongs once we figure out when and where that is.”

Alfred swiftly stepped forward, then, to Jason’s surprise, pulled Jason into a tight hug for a moment before releasing him, eyes suspiciously shiny as he stated, “I see. I suppose I shall make shepherd’s pie, then. I have no doubt that both of you are hungry.”

At the mention of shepherd’s pie, both Jason’s and Older Jason’s stomachs rumbled loudly and Cass giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Alfred started cooking, both Jason and Older-Jason were out of their seats, hurrying over to help. Alfred smiled warmly and they soon fell into the familiar pattern, Alfred directing both Jasons in what to do. It was clear that Older-Jason often helped out in the kitchen, which made Jason happy, but he couldn’t help but note the way that Older-Jason would open one cabinet to get something, only to realize that it was the wrong cabinet and open a different one. Once the shepherd’s pie was in the oven, Jason sidled up beside his older counterpart and pointed out, “You don’t know where stuff is in the kitchen.”

Older-Jason snorted and ruffled Jason’s hair, answering, “Real observant there, aren’t you? I’m used to the kitchen at my apartment. Which is organized differently because Tim’s a little weirdo.”

Jason tipped his head at the mention of Tim and asked, “Why did Tim organize your kitchen?”

Older-Jason looked confused, but his answer was cut off by Bruce’s voice, sounding on the verge of tears, stating, “Jay-lad.”

Jason spun to see Bruce, in a hoodie and sweatpants with his hair still flattened down from his cowl, standing in the kitchen doorway, looking like he was about to cry. There was a beat of awkward silence as Jason catalogued all the ways that Bruce had changed (his hair was turning gray at the temples, he had more wrinkles, his nose was slightly crooked like it had been broken a few more times), then Bruce was hurrying forward, pulling Jason into a tight hug. Jason squeaked in surprise, but hugged Bruce back after a second of hesitation, wondering what was going on. A few seconds passed and Jason finally prompted, “Uh, B, are you gonna let me go?”

Bruce gave him a gentle squeeze, then pulled back, stating, “Sorry. It’s… It’s been awhile since you’ve been so… So small.”

Jason could practically see Bruce getting started in a spiral of self-blame and sadness over whatever had happened to Jason in the future that gave him the white streak in his hair and, unsure of how else to stop it, Jason promptly gave Bruce a light kick in the shins and teased, “Older Me said that you adopted a fuck-ton of kids. What happened to Mr. I-Work-Alone, huh?”

That startled a laugh out of Bruce, who ruffled Jason’s hair fondly and answered, “I would like to put before the jury that I did not adopt them so much as they showed up here and then refused to leave.”

Jason gave him a suspicious look and Older-Jason laughed, commenting, “We start stubborn and just get more stubborn to deal with your bullshit.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips, and, before Jason could say anything else, an imperious voice stated, “I was told that Todd has acquired a smaller Todd.”

Jason turned to see a teenager a bit older than him, who looked like a smaller Bruce with darker skin and emerald green eyes standing in the doorway, dressed in sweatpants and a turtleneck. He arched one eyebrow at Jason, who felt bizarrely like he was being inspected, then turned his attention to Older-Jason, continuing, “Having seen the formidable fighter and ally to the family that you are, I-”

Older-Jason rolled his eyes, interrupting, “We’re not keeping the Mini-Me, Damian. Once we figure out when and where he belongs, we’re sending him home.”

The teen, Damian, looked disappointed, an expression that then turned to faux-irritation when Dick practically tackled him in a hug, crying, “Awwww, Dami, that’s so cute!”

“I will put cockroaches in your cereal if you do not release me at once, Grayson.”

Dick just tugged Damian in tighter, tucking the teen’s head under his chin, and received an elbow to the solar plexus for his troubles. Jason shifted awkwardly, glancing around the kitchen, and then stepped to stand in his usual spot next to Bruce. Without missing a beat, Bruce rested a hand on his shoulder and tension that Jason hadn’t even realized he was holding in his shoulders bled out, the knot of anxiety that had been sitting in his chest since he had realized he wasn’t in his own time unravelling. He leaned into the touch slightly and Bruce gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, asking, “Are you alright, Jay-lad?”

Jason looked around the kitchen again, then answered, “Yeah. Just… A little overwhelmed. It’s weird to think that I’ll have more siblings than just Dick.”

Bruce gave him a small smile and Jason headed back over to the kitchen as the oven dinged, getting dishes out to set the table. Older-Jason disappeared for a bit, returning with a flustered-looking Tim, and Jason watched them curiously, mind drifting back to the fact that Tim had organized Older-Jason’s kitchen. His eyes flicked to the ring on Older-Jason’s finger and he frowned slightly at the realization that it was probably a wedding ring, which raised the question of where and who Older-Jason’s wife was. A ridiculous part of Jason’s brain offered that maybe, just maybe, Older-Jason had a husband, but he dismissed it quickly, unwilling to entertain the fantasy despite how much he wanted to. Gay marriage wasn’t legal and-

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Older-Jason gently smacking Tim’s butt as he walked past Tim, earning an elbow to the side by Tim, who carried on his conversation with Dick without missing a beat. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of Jason’s stomach and he set the plates on the table a bit harder than he meant to, earning puzzled looks from everyone in the room. Dick looked concerned and reached out to him, asking, “Everything alright, Little Wing? You look like you’re about to be sick.”

Jason swallowed back the bile in his throat, then looked at Older-Jason and stated, “We need to talk.”

Older-Jason looked incredibly confused, but allowed Jason to lead him out of the kitchen and up to the library. Once they reached the library and the doors were closed, Jason rounded on his older counterpart and hissed, “How dare you?”

Older-Jason looked completely baffled and started to protest, but Jason cut him off, tears filling his eyes as he growled, “I saw you with Tim! How could you?!?”

Older-Jason’s expression turned hurt and angry and he snapped, “What do you mean, how could I? I thought you of all people would understand! You’re me!”

“Apparently not, because I would never have an affair!”

Older-Jason’s open mouth snapped shut and his expression turned confused again before he asked, “What? Where the hell did you get that idea?”

Jason puffed up and he half-shouted, “You’re married and you’re flirting with Tim! Does your wife know?”

Older-Jason’s expression flitted through a series of emotions before landing on a mix of pity and amusement as he whispered, “Oh, Jay.”

Something in his tone made Jason think that he may have misjudged the situation and that sense was further compounded by Older-Jason pulling him into a tight hug. The Older-Jason stated, “I don’t have a wife, kid, I have a husband. Specifically,  _ Tim  _ is my husband.”

Jason squirmed in his hold and argued, “But gay marriage isn’t legal! You  _ can’t _ have a husband!”

“Can and do, kiddo. Same-sex marriage was legalized nationwide five years ago.”

All the righteous anger that had filled Jason drained out of him and he slumped slightly, a little stunned by the fact that he would one day be able to marry a boy. That one day, he  _ would  _ marry a boy. A flush crept up his neck at how badly he had misjudged and he started to apologize, but Older-Jason shushed him, stating, “It’s partly my fault, too. I didn’t even think about the fact that you didn’t know about it being legal, or that you would assume that because I had a wedding ring, I had to be married to a woman.”

Jason curled into his counterpart’s hold and let himself indulge in the idea for a minute before he whispered, “We should probably go back down to dinner.”

Older-Jason released him, ruffling his hair fondly, and stated, “Yeah, we should. Otherwise Dick will eat all of it and we’ll have to kill him.”

Jason laughed, feeling a little wrung out from the emotional rollercoaster he had been on, and followed his counterpart back down to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick still looked worried when they entered the kitchen and rushed forward to hug Jason, asking, “Is everything okay?”

Jason froze, not wanting to admit how badly he had screwed up, and Older-Jason cut in, “It’s fine, Dickhead. Just a misunderstanding.”

Dick nodded, squeezing Jason tighter, and Jason shot a grateful look at Older-Jason, who just patted his head and walked over to press a kiss to Tim’s lips. Tim grinned and the two spoke quietly for a moment before Tim looked over at Jason with a sympathetic look. Jason flushed and Dick pulled away, looking worried. Then he followed Jason’s gaze and giggled, teasing, “Good to know some things haven’t changed.”

Jason’s blush flared brighter and he whipped around to glare at Dick, who just ruffled his hair and sing-songed, unnecessarily loudly, “Someone’s got a cruuushhh~!”

Jason shrank down, his face feeling like it was on fire, and spat, “Shut up, you jerk!”

Dick laughed, warm and genuine and so familiar, then stated, “I forgot how cute you are when you get flustered. All floofed up and defensive like a little hedgehog.”

Jason glared at him and Dick ushered him over to the table as Tim stated, “For what it’s worth, Baby Jay, I had _the biggest_ crush on you when I was a kid.”

Bruce sighed from his spot at the head of the table and, sounding like he knew he was fighting a losing battle, scolded, “Stop teasing Jason, boys.”

Older-Jason looked mock-offended and exclaimed, “Oh, so when they bully me, you say nothing, but when they bully baby-me, that’s when you step in? Betrayal! Betrayal, I say!”

Bruce rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and answered, “You are a fully grown adult with a husband and no qualms defending yourself, Jason. Besides, last time I tried to stop them from bullying you, you told me to eat shit and then proceeded to unite them against me. So no, I’m not getting involved.”

Older-Jason stuck his tongue out at Bruce and Bruce rolled his eyes again as everyone at the table giggled. Then Cass reached across the table to gently pat Jason’s head and stated, “Cute.”

Jason blushed and slunk down in his seat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner passed in a blur, then Older-Jason stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock and stating, “Bedtime, I think.”

Tim hummed thoughtfully, then started to stand, starting, “I’m gonna keep working for a few-”

He was cut off by a yelp as Older-Jason stood and scooped him up, slinging Tim over his shoulder and answering, “Yeah, no you’re not. We’re going to bed and you’re going to sleep at least 8 hours.”

Tim grumbled, squirming, but gave up after a few seconds and mumbled, “Fine, jerk. At least let me walk with dignity.”

“Nah. C’mon, Mini-Me, I’ll show you up to your room for your stay here.”

Jason followed his older counterpart up the stairs, Tim complaining the whole time, and Older-Jason directed him into one of the guest rooms, stating, “You’re in there for now.”

Jason nodded and Older-Jason continued to his room, which apparently hadn’t moved. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Jason woke up to a small weight with four paws landing on his stomach, turning in a few circles before settling down. Jason blinked, wondering why he was in the guest room for a brief moment before remembering the events of the previous night. He slowly lifted his head to see a black and white cat sitting on his stomach, staring at him expectantly. Jason stared back at the cat for a moment, then reached out a hand for the cat to sniff. The cat sniffed it once, then promptly shoved his head against Jason’s palm in a clear demand for pets, purring loudly when Jason began scritching his ears. Jason smiled and carefully shifted the cat into his lap so he could sit up, murmuring, “Who’re you, huh, little guy?”

The cat gave him an unimpressed look and Jason laughed at himself, then nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on the door. The cat gave a surprised little “Mrrp” and hopped off the bed, looking at Jason expectantly as he climbed out of the bed and started for the door. He opened it, yawning, and the cat brushed by him, giving him a deeply offended look before twining around Older-Jason’s ankles and looking up at Older-Jason expectantly. Older-Jason bent and scooped up the cat, cradling him in one arm as he stated, “Sorry about Alfred the Cat, he’s a fluffy little menace who figured out how to open doors.”

Jason smiled and reached out to rub the cat, Alfred, behind the ears as he answered, “It’s fine. He’s cute.”

Older-Jason laughed, then stated, “C’mon, breakfast is ready. We made cinnamon rolls.”

Jason lit up, mouth already starting to water, and followed Older-Jason down to the dining room, where Older-Jason deposited Alfred the Cat at a small set of cat bowls on the floor and dropped into the seat beside Tim, who was clutching a steaming mug like his life depended on it. Bruce was at his usual spot at the head of the table, Dick to his right and Damian to his left. Older-Jason was on Damian’s other side, Tim beside him, and Cass was on Dick’s side, an open chair between her and Dick that Jason plopped into, filling his plate with cinnamon rolls and bacon. Dick reached over to ruffle Jason’s hair, then yawned and mumbled, “Morning, Little Wing.”

“Morning, Dickhead.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast passed in a sleepy silence. That silence, however, was broken as they finished up, an unfamiliar girl’s voice behind him half-shouting, “Bruce, did you get _another_ fucking kid? What the Hell, man? They’re not Pokémon, you _don’t_ need to collect them all!”

Jason turned to find a blonde girl about Cass’s age standing in the doorway, looking incredulous. Tim snorted and the blonde arched one eyebrow, scolding, “Don’t you laugh at me, Boyfriend. You know it’s true!”

She made her way over to the table and dramatically dropped into Cass’s lap, putting the back of her hand over her eyes as she announced, “Cass, baby, I love you dearly, but your father has _issues_.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and Cass giggled, then poked the blonde’s cheek and answered, “Not B. _Jason_.”

The blonde gasped and sat bolt upright, rounding on Older-Jason and Tim and practically shrieking, “ _WHAT_?!? Boyfriend, you and your hubby have a kid and _you didn’t tell me_?!?”

Tim put his head in his hands, sighing heavily, and Older-Jason raised an eyebrow, answering, “Blondie, I want you to take a nice, long look at the kid and see if you can figure out the answer to that.”

The blonde rounded on Jason, leaning in to scrutinize him, and Jason leaned back reflexively, causing the blonde to lean forward further until Dick reached over Jason and put his hand on the blonde’s face, pushing her back and laughing, “Leave the poor kid alone, Steph. He’s a time-travelling version of Jason.”

The blonde, Steph, narrowed her eyes as she batted Dick’s hand away and leaned forward again, then leaned away and looked back at Tim, asking, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a baby version of your husband, you jerk?”

Tim just groaned and Older-Jason rolled his eyes, answered, “Gee, Blondie, I wonder. Maybe because-”

“Oh, hush, you. I know why _you_ didn’t tell me, you’re an asshole. I was talking to my favorite ex.”

Tim moved his head from his hands to the table, then mumbled something that Jason couldn’t make heads or tails of. Steph, however, gasped and clutched her chest like he had shot her, exclaiming, “Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne-Todd! How could you?!? I thought you loved me!”

Older-Jason snorted and set his hand on Tim’s head, shooting back, “He’s your _ex_ for a reason, Blondie.”

“Yeah, cause neither of us swing that way. What’s your point?”

“You’re out of your mind, Steph.”

Dick snorted at that and cut in, “That’s pretty rich coming from you, Jay, just saying.”

“Hey, fuck you, too, Dickiebird.”

“Boys.”

Bruce sounded like a man who knew he was fighting a losing battle and Steph flicked a blueberry at his face, managing to bounce it off his forehead and Dick’s nose before it fell to the table. Bruce sighed, looking tired, and Jason pressed one hand to his mouth to muffle his giggles, looking at his older counterpart and asking, “Is it always like this?”

Older-Jason smirked, then answered, “Oh, kid, this is downright _peaceful_. Just wait until everyone else gets here.”

Maybe Jason was paranoid, but holy _shit_ that sounded like a threat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at college now, so updates are probably gonna slow way down.

It was _definitely_ a threat. Jason was sure of it. There was no other explanation.

“No way, we’re not watching the fucking _Bee Movie_ again, you blonde fuck!”

Steph stuck her tongue out at Older-Jason, scrambling across the couch to hold the remote out of his reach, and Older-Jason half-tackled her, laying on top of her as he wrestled the remote away from her and switched channels. Steph fought like a tiger, managing to swipe the remote out of his hand and sending it clattering to the floor, where an enormous Great Dane sniffed it, then picked it up in his mouth and carried it over to Damian, who changed the channel again. Jason watched with a mix of amusement and terror as Tim swiped the remote from Damian, barely avoiding getting bitten, and changed the channel once more before prying the back of the remote off and pulling out the batteries, slipping them into his pocket. Steph and Older-Jason were still wrestling on the couch, swearing at each other, and Jason looked over at Bruce, who was staring at the tv with the sort of intensity usually reserved for serial killer cases and pointedly ignoring the wrestling match going on, which had somehow enveloped Tim as well in the thirty seconds Jason had looked away. Raising an eyebrow, Jason sidled over to Bruce and asked, “Are you, uh, gonna stop them?”

Bruce patted the open spot beside him for Jason to sit and, as Jason settled in, answered, “They’ll work it out on their own.”

Jason raised an eyebrow as Dick entered the living room and was promptly sucked into the wrestling match, which prompted Damian to launch himself into it with a battle cry. Cass giggled from where she was curled up on Bruce’s other side and Bruce smiled slightly, then shook his head and sighed, “At this point, I’ve given up. As long as they’re not actively attempting to kill each other, I try to stay out of it.”

Jason snorted, wondering how they had managed to wear down the _Batman_ so much, then asked, “So. Any chance I can patrol with you guys?”

Bruce tensed, looking hesitant, and Jason put on his biggest, saddest puppy-dog eyes, the one that Dick had taught him, as he asked, “Pleeease, Dad? I promise I won’t do anything stupid!”

Bruce froze, looking like he had just been smacked, then sighed and answered, “Fine. You can patrol with us, but you’ll stay close and won’t go off on your own, got it? I can’t- I can’t lose you again.”

There was a crash as the wrestling match fell off of the couch and Bruce sighed, then walked over, retrieving the remote from where it had fallen and grabbing a set of batteries from the kitchen before settling back between Jason and Cass and handing the remote to Jason, stating, “I’ll let you choose what we watch.”

Jason flicked through the channels until he found a channel playing a rendition of Pride and Prejudice, then leaned against Bruce’s side and settled in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Jason bounced down to the Cave and over to Dick, who was dressed in a surprisingly tasteful suit. Jason looked him up and down, then commented, “Oh, thank fuck, you ditched that awful disco suit.”

From across the Cave, Older-Jason gave a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a wheeze and Dick pouted, arguing, “It wasn’t that bad.”

Tim, who was sitting in front of the computer in half his suit, spun his chair and answered, “It was. It really, really, _really_ was.”

Dick’s pout intensified and Jason asked, “So, where’s my suit?”

Bruce emerged from the locker room at that, dressed in most of the Batsuit, sans cape and cowl, and answered, “I placed your uniform in the third locker.”

Older-Jason made a slightly pained noise, then asked, “Are you really gonna send the poor kid out in the fuckin’ scaly panties, B? I mean, Demon Brat’s suit’ll be a little big, but c’mon. At least give the kid pants.”

Dick lit up, then chirped, “Ooh, we can do a retro uniform night! B, you can wear the old Batsuit, I’ll wear my disco suit-”

Tim hummed thoughtfully, then answered, “I still have my old Red Robin suit.”

“Seriously, Baby Bird? You too?”

Jason glanced around the Cave, then slipped into the changing room to get dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason emerged, dressed in his Robin uniform, and found Dick dressed in that hideous disco suit, deep-V and all. Bruce was at the computer in the Batsuit that Jason remembered him wearing in his own time, looking rather put-upon, and Tim was wearing a black and red suit with a weird wing-cape thingy. Older-Jason and Damian were both standing a few feet away, matching looks of deep disdain on their faces, and Jason raised an eyebrow at Damian in a modified Robin suit with pants. Dick beamed at Damian, then asked, “Are you sure you don’t wanna try wearing the old Robin uniform, Dami?”

“Not on your life, Grayson. Unlike you, Todd, and Drake, I have _dignity_.”

Older-Jason snorted as Dick turned big puppy eyes on him, then answered, “In case you’re forgetting, Dickwad, this _is_ my old uniform. See, even wearing my old helmet.”

He tapped the side of his helmet, which looked almost identical to the one he’d been wearing when he found Jason, with slightly different placement of the seams. Dick huffed at that, then suddenly looked alarmed and yelped, “Wait, doesn’t your old helmet have a _bomb_ in it?!?”

Older Jason scoffed, then answered, “It did, but Baby Bird took out the C4 and threatened to break my fingers if I put it back in. The components are still there, but there’s no explosives.”

Dick relaxed, looking relieved, then put his domino mask on and asked, “We ready to head out?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Why have they multiplied?”

The mugger that Jason and Damian had descended on dropped to his knees, looking defeated as he stared at Bruce, Jason, and Damian, and Jason blinked, then answered, “Someone fed us after midnight.”

Bruce snorted slightly, patting Jason’s head, then cuffed the mugger and called it in. Damian looked confused by Jason’s reference, then asked, “What are you talking about, Other-Robin?”

“One, we need to come up with a better name for me. And two, you haven’t seen Gremlins?”

Damian just looked more confused and Jason huffed, then stated, “Wow, okay, we’re watching it when we get home. It’s a classic. Man, I am _so_ fucking disappointed in every member of this family, myself included.”

Damian nodded commiseratingly, replying, “As am I, Other-Robin.”

“Okay, yeah, I need a different fucking name, because that’s shit. Hmmmm.”

He mulled it over as they continued over the rooftops, then, as they jumped between a bookstore and an apartment building, he called, “Call me Jaybird!”

Jason couldn’t be sure, but he was 99% certain that Damian rolled his eyes behind his mask. Bruce’s mouth twitched like he was suppressing a smile and he answered, “Very well, Jaybird.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrol was pretty quiet, all things considered, and they were soon returning to the Cave. Tim was scrolling on his phone, humming, and pulled his cowl off as he entered the Cave with Older-Jason, stating, “The Bat-Watcher forums are going wild. Absolutely flooded with photos of us in our old suits. People are wondering what gives. Some interesting theories going around, too.”

Older-Jason coughed something that sounded like “Nerd” and Tim smacked his shoulder lightly, answering, “Don’t be an ass, Jay.”

“Aww, but you love my ass, Baby Bird!”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t kick it.”

Older-Jason laughed, pulling off his helmet and kissing Tim’s head, and Tim rolled his eyes, shoving his hand in Older-Jason’s face playfully and then squeaking when Older-Jason scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Tim squirmed, nearly elbowing Older-Jason in the head, then went limp and sighed resignedly as Older-Jason carried him towards the showers.


End file.
